Once Upon a time in Darkness
by ImaginationWriting90
Summary: "You have something that belongs to me and I for one intend to keep it, with or without your consent." Sherlock promised sending a pulse of fear and dread through Molly.
1. Chapter 1- House Of Cards

**Chapter One-House of Cards**

The cold air drifted from the Thames River right onto Sherlock face. Slowly he pulled back his jacket to look at his watch. Business was business but three o'clock in the bloody morning. Truthfully he was the boss so he could of easily given the order for his men to handle it but this was different. This sick bastard here was killing off patients near their death bed, then selling their organs on the black market. Granted Sherlock was not a saint,he was about to let this guy bleed, drown or freeze to death whatever came first in the river, but even he had standards. Why he got out of bed to deal with this prick was because it was happening at St. Barts, the hospital his late wife Irene loved. It was the place she spent volunteering, talking to rape and trauma victims being a victim herself, and helping anyway she could. She helped and donated to that hospital in so many ways saving so many lives. She practically lived in that hospital. Sherlock closed his eyes trying to suppress the memory of his seeing his wife's lifeless body, it was too late as the images hit him hard bring a pain to his chest. Five years it had been since she died at that hospital. Oh the irony of it the hospital she helped to save so many lives could not save hers.

"I could careless if it was any other hospital to tell you the truth. I might have fucking looked at you in disgust and given you a beating within an inch of your life, but you dare do this at that hospital." Sherlock threaten menacingly.

The scrawny short man looked up at Sherlock before he snorted out a laugh. "King of Hearts now that's funny" he mumbled just high enough for Sherlock to hear. Uncontrollably he broke out into fist of laughter. Irritated Sherlock, with lightening speed drew his pistol out whipping him across the face with it.

"Do you find this amusing? You piece of shit." Sherlock spat taking the safety off pointing it directly at the man's head.

"Everyone knows the king of hearts lost his heart when his wife died. Tell me Sherlock Holmes did you see you wife's naked body before they dressed her up and buried her?" he asked a sly smile creeping on his face. "I guess not. Let me ask you this do you know where you wife's heart is?" He questioned. A loud bang sounded off as his body violently fell back, on instinct and rage Sherlock had shot him right between the eyes, fast enough where his eyes were wide open not giving him time to blink.

Instant death it was, sadly Sherlock wanted him to suffer a bit. Oh well he was tired and didn't feel like hearing his bullshit and tarnishing of his late wife Irene. Grabbing his hair in frustration Sherlock turned around heading to his car leaving his men to clean up the mess.

The United Kingdom had been divided up into four kingdoms controlled by the four head mobs. The governments still held it's so called power in each place, not wanting to drawl attention to the crime organization, but everyone knew who held the real power. The U.K had become a house of cards per say. Sebastian Moran ruling over Wales as the King of Spades. Burying more bodies then one could count. Moran was known to flip over the littlest thing killing that person instantly. Charles Augustus Magnussen ruling over Scotland as the King of Diamonds. Calling himself a business man blackmailing people to fill his pockets. James Moriarty ruling over Northern Ireland as the King of Clubs. Jim got that name for being lucky but luck had nothing to do with it. He knew exactly how to play things to his favor. For Sherlock he ruled over England as the King of Hearts. A name which befitted him once but things were different now.

_"Do you know where you wife's heart is?" _Those words kept playing over and over in his head like a broken record.

AN: Ok so here's the first chapter of my new story. I know it's short but I promise the chapter will get longer and some may stay short it depends. This will be a sherlolly story but it will take a while to get there so please be patient. There is some Adlock since I have Irene as being his late wife. So there will be flashback Adlock fluff and stuff. Thanks for reading and leave your reviews and tell me what you think. Btw you can go to my tumblr and see my two little teaser post on this story.

post/76698549902/idea-for-sherlolly-fanfic

post/80657391040/sherlock-looked-down-at-the-broken-crying-mess


	2. Ch2-Grand Opening and Close Encounters

**AN: Here it is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Warning a little graphic gore.**

**Chapter Two- Grand Opening and Close Encounters**

Using his hands to make a cup, Sherlock splashed his face with water keeping him alert. Over the past week that one phrase had made him question so many things about his late wife. _"Do you know where you wife's heart is?" _Going into thoughts that made him sick.

Cheating? Cheating had become a brief thought, but he pushed that back quickly. No, not Irene he believed in her too much she would never cheat on him.

Grave robbers? Had some bastards dug up her grave. If someone had they certainly would have been buried alive for that.

Perhaps it was nothing and he was trying to mess with Sherlock's head. A sinking feeling in him told him there was more to this. Making a mental note to check back on it. For now it would have to stay on the back burner he couldn't let this weaken him. After fixing his tie and smoothing back his curls, he was going to attend a family friend Angelo grand opening of his new restaurant.

* * *

"Don't fall. Please don't fall." Molly chatted to her herself carrying some trays to set up for the grand opening. She knew her boss Angelo had worked so hard for restaurant. First impressions were always a must with things like this. Things had not been going well today at all for her and she certainly didn't want to mess anything up. A series of bad events per say. Her father, whom she loved and cared for deeply, mind seemed to wonder forgetting his keys leaving her to break inside his house and get arrested.

Luckily her friend and roommate Sally got her out. It was good to have a cop for a friend. Her father's memory had become indecisive, one moment he could remember a whole medical dictionary then the next moment forget what he had for breakfast the other day. Molly knew that he had impeccable memory with everything. It's just probably old age his mind pushing back small things to make room for more important things. Well fifty-one wasn't old at all was it.

"Thank you so much Molly." Angelo spoke helping Molly set the trays down.

She smiled sheepishly. "No problem and sorry for being late." she apologized, thankful he didn't fire her.

Looking at the clock Angelo grinned turning around to face Molly. "It's time. Are you ready?" he asked preparing her. Today was going to be hectic.

Taking a deep breath she looked out to the crowd of people. "Yes." She breathed readying herself.

* * *

Stepping out of the car Sherlock was ready to bring up two sides of him. One was when he stepped onto the social scene being pleasant and engaging. The other was not far behind when he set foot on the battlefield of London. His enemies at any moment or time could attack. Sherlock knew better than to let his guard down for even a second.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he swiftly turned around alert. It was John wife Mary. "Relax would you." she laughed seeing the intensity in Sherlock.

"I can't relax you know that, especially with you being there. You might shoot me" he teased.

Mary looked up at him cocky an eyebrow. "When will you let that go. I apologized so many times. I

thought you had called a hit on my husband so I acted to save him." she grumbled.

"John is my best mate and friend. Why on earth would I kill him." Sherlock stated in disbelief.

"Well we are in the business of organized crime. Let's face it Michael did order the hit on his own brother Fredo." She shrugged making a joke. Sherlock wondered if a showdown would eventually happen between him and Mycroft someday.

John had walked up to them catching the last part of their conversation. "Am I the Fredo of the group." he smiled. "So we reminiscing about the good old days were we tried to kill one another. I remember when we were in college you holding a gun to my head to get out of an exam Sherlock." John added.

It had become silent for a few before they all broke out into laughter. They were quite a strange trio not like normal people. Then again how could they be when Mary was a trained assassin working for Sherlock, John was lawyer who dealt with most of criminal cases, and Sherlock being the head of the England mafia.

Long ago once there was a bunch of mobs running around the U.K but Sherlock and the other Kings helped dwindle it down to the four kingdoms during the war. The war which had brought Sherlock to power, the war which killed his mom and dad, caused the rift between him and his brother, and caused him to meet his wife. Two out of four things wasn't so bad. He vowed to protect his love ones no matter what cost. It was just hard when your brother worked for the government the same people who were trying to get him jailed or worse executed.

Once they stepped inside they were all greeted enthusiastically by the crowd of people. Within seconds the table Sherlock had requested was cleaned up and set up. No one minded or dare to mind that Sherlock had cut everyone in line and inside as well. He watched Angelo face a feeling of pride and respect swelled in him. He had offered to just give him the restaurant but he refused working his way from the bottom up, and now he could tell that it was well worth it for him.

By the back right by the door to the kitchen Molly waited watching the crowd of people shaking and greeting one man. She couldn't get a good look at him but the back of him looked dashing but who knows his front could be deceiving. Not even when the crowd parted to make room for Angelo and the man could Molly get a good look. She begged her boss not to wait tables afraid of her bad luck that day.

* * *

Hours and hours passed as foods, drinks and laughter was passed around. Everything seemed to be going very well**. **Angelo faced swelled with happiness taking in the success of his new restaurant opening. Turning around Sherlock had caught this as he gave a friendly nod to him. Excusing himself to the restroom Sherlock, with a few of his men, got up. He waved his men off he wouldn't need protection. Heading to the restroom he collided into something better yet someone. She made a light oof sound.

"Sorry excuse me." she mumbled through the stack of coats and scarfs she was carrying piling over her head hiding her face. "It alright." Sherlock gentle replied feeling a jolt go through him. It must have been the static from the clothes putting her up right as she started to walk away.

She went to take a step but her leg caught on the chair tripping braced herself for the fall but it never came feeling a pair of strong arms hold her and the coats upright. Slowly the man took off the coats and scarfs hanging them up on the coat racket. Each time Sherlock took away the clothing from her he knew he was that much more closer to seeing her face. Not knowing why but he wanted to know what the young lady who sounded sweet looked like. She was trying so hard and Sherlock would have to leave a big tip for her. He saw that she had pretty light hazel hair but right before he could see her face nature had called. Damn all that liquor had rushed through him.

"I have to go sorry." he excused himself but stopped for a little bit.

"I got it go ahead." Molly encouraged feeling his hesitation in leaving her. Molly could hear his footsteps retreating she wanted to thank him but she had forgot and it was too late. Later if she meet him again she would thank him.

Heading back after she put everything up she headed to one of the tables ready to give one of the waiters a break, confident that she wouldn't mess this up. Walking up to one of the guy waiters, she tapped him on the shoulder.

" I'll take over go take a break." Molly offered. She got no response. Things happened to go by slow feeling like minutes when only a few seconds passed. Molly watched as his body jerked to the ground bringing down a table and plates of food with him. Blood started pour out from his head keeping Molly frozen in shock.

Chaos broke out everywhere as bullets shattered through the glass, and went through the walls like butter. Screams filled the air, while people pushed and shoved to get to safety and ducked down to protect themselves. Bodies started to drop everywhere and people screamed in agony feeling bullets tear through their skin and organs. Some men had broke out and returned fire. Bullets went back and forth and Molly was still rooted to her spot surprised she had not been hit, by some lucky miracle. A gasp of air rushed through Molly body with violent force, not realizing she had been holding her breath. Suddenly her body was thrown down to the ground from behind as someone covered her body in a protective blanket behind one of the booths. She could feel his muscle coil as he molded himself into her protecting her from any bullets that would hit.

"Just stay down. Keep safe" he whispered low in her ear. Molly mind seemed to come back to her recognizing the voice before she could speak he pushed himself up cussing as he rushed through the kitchen to the backdoor outside.

Once again that stranger had helped her out and she didn't even know his name let alone what he looked like. Blushing the only thing she was certain of was how his body felt against hers. Shaking her head she brushed that thought aside there was people in need of help.

**AN: So there chapter two I hope you like it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite and read my story. **


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**AN: So I know it's been awhile but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 Reunion**

The next day she waited for the man, who saved her life, to enter but he didn't show up. Molly waited each day wanting to say thank you. Months went by and still no sign of him. For awhile she wondered if he did come into the restaurant, she did only know him by his voice. Molly soon gave up on looking for him. She swore if she did meet him again she would thank him for saving her. It wasn't long until her shift ended and she was on the tube back to her flat. The one she shared with her roommate Sally Donovan. Of course her detective best friend was on the case, when she heard the place Molly worked at had been shot up. She could still remember her frantic worrying, when she got home that night.

"Where have you been? I just got the call that Angelo restaurant was under attack," Sally shouted rushing to Molly checking her for any injuries or trauma.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I made sure others were good before I left," Molly answered nonchalantly making herself some toast.

Sally threw her hands up in disbelief. " Geez Molly you can at least pretend to be in shock or a little scared you could have died."

"I grew up a lot of my life at St. Barts with death breathing down my neck because of my heart problems. I'm not scared of death, but I'm no fool it won't get me that easily. Besides I cannot let this heart, that someone gave me, go in vain." Molly answered assured of herself. She held her palm to her chest listening to each thankful heartbeat. She didn't know who it belonged to. The only thing she was told is that the donor wanted to remain anonymous.

"You talk about St. Barts like it was your home. Do you still talk to that girl, who was like a sister to you?" Sally asked curious and a bit jealous.

" I haven't seen her but she does write me. She such an amazing person. Her and her husband are traveling the world and educating children. Last week I got a postcard from her in Kenya saying she was teaching a class of young kids. She's close to a sister and mentor I look up to her so much. She's helped me and was there for me, when I was struggling," Molly boasted talking proudly about her.

"Okay I get it. I'm jealous of her. I'm afraid I'll be pushed aside if she comes back.," Sally pouted.

Without hesitating Molly jumped hugged Sally. " You're being ridiculous. I haven't seen her in forever, and besides there is plenty of room to love you both equally," Molly smiled squeezing Sally.

"Good," Sally grinned. "Also be more careful. I swear if anything ever happened to you I would go all Liam Neeson and find you, but if you died fuck law and order all hell would break loose,"Sally promised.

"Thank you for that Detective Donovan," Molly joked putting emphasis on the detective.

Molly came back from her memory, when she heard the door click and Sally entered. She looked worn out and tired.

"Eight dead. All brutally murdered. All of them linked to the attack on Angelo place. They even got the ones we had locked up under surveillance in jail. Someone definitely wanted them dead," Sally explained throwing her body on the couch.

Molly was aware of the a these powerful gangs. All their leaders named after different symbols on a deck of cards. They practically had the government wrapped around their finger. She knew Sally was working hard to try to take them down, but she also knew to stay far away from it all. Every second Sally would come home late Molly would start to worry if her best friend had made it.

"So any luck finding your mystery man. You clearly have hero's crush on him," Sally stated giving her a wink.

Molly defensively denied it. "I do not. I just want to thank him," she tried to reason.

"I've seen it a lot of times, we've had girls fall left and right, when they are saved by a police officer or firefighter. Okay so was he handsome?" Sally asked.

"I don't know I didn't see his face. He did feel fit though," Molly blushed.

"Fit huh?" Sally said making kissing faces at her. "The next time you meet your going to be underneath him your heart beating so fast as he's on top of your staring deeply at you," she mocked.

Molly hurled a pillow at her. "Laugh it up. I'm going to bed I have work tomorrow."

Before Molly closed the door Sally nearly shouted at her. "Be safe. I love you!" Something she would always say to Molly before departing.

The next morning the restaurant was not that busy only about three people where seated, a couple and an old man drinking his coffee. The bell chimed as another customer walked in and she heard him speak to two men near him. He was definitely handsome and looked important, but what caught Molly was his voice. It was him, the one who saved her, there was no doubt about that. Quickly she headed for the kitchen telling the cook whatever he ordered to make it the best and it was on her. She just hoped he wouldn't order a $800 bottle of wine or something.

Nervously she strode over to where he sat alone to Molly surprise. "Hi what can I get you?" Molly asked with a huge smile.

He didn't look up he just spoke out a single word. "Hooper," he breathed out.

"Excuse me what?" Molly asked unsure if she heard him right.

"Molly Hooper. Daughter of doctor Henry Hooper." he spoke clenching his fist unseen by Molly.

Something clicked in her mind. Did he know that he saved her? It was now her chance to say her thank you to him for saving her. "That's me. I'm Molly Hooper and Henry is my dad. I just wanted to say how grateful I am for-"

"Grateful," Sherlock sneered mockingly.

Faster than Molly could let out a whelp he grabbed her throwing her on the table. The glass that had been full of water broke onto her arm soaking her shirt on the side as a few shards of glass dug into her skin. Molly winced at the pain trying to get up. When she looked up, at the man above her, she froze his eyes dark and void of emotions except one pure hatred. She tried to speak but she was frozen in fear. Her mouth dried up and her body went numb she barely noticed him unbuttoning her blouse. Frantically she wiggled and tried to kick but he had her pinned down. Everyone was gone there was no customers or staff. There was no one around to help her, Molly saw trying to scan the room for someone to help her. She knew she had to fight and stop him from raping her.

"Do you think I'm going to rape you? Do not disgust me." he darkly laughed his hands shaking with anticipation.

Confused Molly stared at him, looking down at her chest, bringing a knife to her throat as he trailed down to her chest. "I should just cut it out," he spoke pressing the cold blade to her chest,where her heart resided, enough for a little blood to seep through.

The little composure Molly kept had broke free breaking down crying hysterically. Not her heart. She screamed, cried and begged him, even offering her body or whatever he wanted. Just not her heart. Oh how death would be laughing at her now, before when there was no hope of a transplant Molly never begged she was ready for it to end. It was different now though she had to fight and live on.

With all her might she closed her fist until her knuckles turned white ready to punch. Suddenly the blade on her chest was replaced my warm callous hands. Molly looked up at him shocked to see his face he looked lost like he was holding back tears. Molly was about to speak but heard the click of the safety going off. His eyes went back to cold and calculating.

"Sherlock Holmes do not make me shoot you. You are like a son to me. I beg you don't do anything stupid," Angelo spoke steaming with anger. "How dare you come into my restaurant and do this!" he yelled keeping the guy steady on Sherlock head. Sherlock put his hands up moving away from Molly.

Slowly she rolled over away from him wincing from the pain in her arm. Unable to stand her knees buckled under falling to the floor.

"Farfalla. Stai bene?" Angelo gently spoke to her getting a slow nod from her.

The name Sherlock Holmes "The King of Hearts" suddenly hitting her making her sick, she heard that name numerous of times linking from big time crimes and murders. All of which he was mircaulously found not guilty of, but everyone knew the truth, just no one was stupid to say anything. Her body shaked and trembeld feeling sick to her stomach and frighten letting tears and sobs racked her body.

Sherlock looked down at the broken crying mess before him. Sickened that she even had the nerve to act as the victim. Just one shot or maybe a few fatal shots, that's all it would take to end her life. Of course he couldn't, not with his wife Irene heart still beating inside.

"You and your father actions have given you a second chance to walk this Earth. Unfortunately you should have chosen death." he sneered in disgust "You have something that belongs to me and I for one intend to keep it, with or without your consent." Sherlock promised sending a pulse of fear and dread through Molly.

Molly watched as Sherlock walked out the door. The man who saved her life now wanted to end it.

**AN: Tell me what you think and thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4 Caught

Chapter 4 Caught

For days Molly hid too terrified to step out of her flat. She did some investigation on Sherlock Holmes finding some hard to swallow facts about him. All of which were dismissed by the courts getting off for the crimes he committed or had someone else commit. This time it would be no different, Molly knew that if she was killed he most likely would find a way out. Sally, her best friend since high school and now roommate, would seek justice. Of course it was in her nature being a cop and all. But what if she gets killed trying to avenge me Molly thought.

"I don't want you to avenge me!" Molly shouted .

"Hello earth to Molly," Sally called out snapping her fingers in front of Molly's face. "Are you okay? And besides avenge you for what. Actually I'm mad at you for eating the last of the ice cream. I thought you were sick. All you've been doing is moping around and eating," Sally lectured.

Molly got up ignoring her friend reaching for her purse to grab out some money for grocery shopping. " This is all I have for right now. I quit my job," Molly confessed.

"What?!" Molly you can't be serious. Why? That was such a good job with good pay," Sally complained.

Giving just a shrug Molly got up trying to avoid her friend but Sally being the detective she is followed Molly. "There's something going on you're not telling me about," she accused.

"There's nothing going on," Molly defended.

There was a pause before Sally snapped her fingers like she always did when she came to a conclusion. " Holy shit Molly you're pregnant!" she shouted.

"I'm not pregnant," Molly denied.

"Really? Okay you've been hiding and just been eating all day. Even though you claim to be sick. You quit your awesome job. Meaning that maybe it was someone at work, who knocked you up," Sally assumed.

"Sally look I can promise you I'm pregnant. I'm just trying to deal with a few things. Just trust me,Molly explained.

"Are you sure I could go get my gun and force the lazy bastard to take responsibility, Sally offered.

Giggling Molly shook her head. "I love you so much Sally. Don't worry I'm not pregnant," Molly smiled.

"Okay I'm always here if you need me," Sally offered.

Giving her a knowing smile Molly nodded. "Yeah I Know,"

"Hey I hate to leave you in you current "condition" but they called me in looks like a big murder case," Sally said becoming serious about it. That was the one thing about Sally off of work she was goofy and laid back, but on the job she became serious and focused.

"I'll be fine," Molly replied trying to hid that she was lying.

Just before Sally opened the door to head out she turned around to Molly staring at her. "Listen Molls you need to get your job back or find a new one. If you don't, well I suppose we could just get married. I'll work and you cook lovely meals for me to come home to," Sally joked shutting the door.

* * *

"Fuck!" Sherlock cursed throwing the chair across his office. What to do with the Hooper girl? How should she be dealt with? At first he just planned to joke her watching the life slowly leave her as she fought desperately, until her hear stopped beating. That was it though once he felt that heart beat he stopped. That heart that belonged to Irene. Never in his life had he hesitated to kill anyone.

Well maybe once with Mycroft, when he purposely shot his brother in the leg instead of hitting a vital organ. After Sherlock had found out the truth that Doctor Henry Hooper had deliberately let Irene die to save his daughter. Did he have any idea who Irene was? What kind a man her husband could be? Her death was not an accident in fact he had his men do search finding his wife and the doctor had meet before. It made Sherlock sick to think he sought out his wife heart being the perfect match, waiting for when he could take it. The car accident was probably planned as well. Sherlock had plans of his own though to send pieces of his daughter back to him to see if the doctor could put her back together.

He ran his fingers through his hair tugging on it. What was he even thinking he was beginning to think like Moriarty. If he thought like Magnussen he would have had her whole family sold her all over the world in third world countries, hard for anyone to escape. Last of all Moran would of just dragged her by the hair to her father torturing and killing her in front of him. For fuck sakes no wonder out of the group he had gotten the King of Hearts. He didn't kill without a plan or without absolute cause, but after her death things had become different. As much as he wanted to do any of these he couldn't. He had to think of something different.

Sherlock called one of his men giving a simple nod in the direction for him to enter.

"Yes Sir. How can I help you," He answered standing straight up waiting for his every word eagerly like a well trained dog. This one was differently a rookie but definitely good Sherlock thought.

"Molly Hooper bring her to me. Bring one more man with you. Make sure no one sees you," Sherlock ordered saying nothing more. The young man rushed out grabbing another one of Sherlock's men.

* * *

It was official Molly decided she was just going to hide in her flat for the rest of her life. Maybe she would just knit sweaters for her 27 cats she would accumulate. Of course Sally would move on with her husband and have little lovely springy curly hair kids. Molly was not going to deny that from happening.

"Okay better start making a list of cat names," Molly spoke to herself grabbing a small notepad and pen.

After about half an hour she can come up with some pun worthy cat names on her notepad:

_Jay Catsby _

_George R. R. Meowtin _

_Emily Lickinson_

_J.K. Meowling _

_Cat Benetar_

_Cat Damon_

_Catrick Stewart_

_Catsy Cline_

_Catti LaBelle_

_F. Scott Fitz-feral_

_Leopard Nimoy_

_Leopardo DiCatrio_

Step one find funny pun cat names. Check. Now I need to learn how to knit ridiculously funny clothes for my 27 cats. Actually scratch that first step actually get the 27 cat. She told herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knock on the door.

"Please. Oh God! Help me!" the man pounded on the door.

"Who's there? What do you want?" Molly voice trembled through the door.

The man stopped. "I don't mean to scary you. I'm sorry. It's just that my friend I think has had a heart attack. Please can you call for help," he spoke earnestly pleading with her.

Moving to the window Molly looked out the window seeing a man sprawled out in the floor in a rather odd position. Her father's voice popped in her head, "if there's a person hurt it's a Hooper thing to always rush and help no matter the danger." That was true she had ancestors, who rushed into the battle field to treat people's wounds. So naturally she rushed out towards the man on the ground to help.

"Quick call the ambulance," she ordered thrusting her phone to the man as she bend to to check the other one. "My father is a doctor. I can help a little but he needs to get to a hospital," she commanded.

The man took her phone and pressed way more than three numbers. Molly ignored it though checking the man in front of her, to see if he was still responsive.

"I'll have the package delivered soon," he spoke to Molly's confusion, then she heard a crushing noise. Quickly she whirled around to see the man crush her phone with his feet.

"What are you doing?" Molly protested.

She got up but she felt herself slip landing on something wet and warm. She felt it between her hands realizing quickly what it was. Blood began to seep underneath the man and onto Molly's knees and hands. Before she could let out a scream she felt a small prick in her arm. Molly's mouth slacked, her throat became dry, her eyelids heavy, and before she knew it her body went limp crashing to the pavement. Great this was it she was going to be killed and she had no idea why. What did she do to anger the man, who once saved her and gave her a helping hand. The same hands that flung her on the table and wanted to kill her. And just like that with no answers Molly was unconscious.

**AN: It's been awhile but here's another chapter. Thank you for reading and the reviews. **

**Tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5 Tossed

**Chapter 5 Tossed**

Different colored lights shined and flashed brightly on the Vegas Strip. It was like a carnival of shiny lights and entertainment to please the adult children. Sherlock could see some of the appeal. A place away from responsibility and to be someone new. Most people here wouldn't know who you are, and most could care less. Here you could lie and actually be someone. A place of dressing up and playing pretend.

There was the tourist, who visited to actually see the sites of Vegas, but they weren't playing the game. A fast paced game of not giving any fucks. Not giving any fucks about who or how many people you slept with. Not giving a fuck how many lies and people you pretended to be. Not giving a fuck you gambled away your children's college tuition to become rich, knowing that to be extremely unlikely. The best part was the aftermath, when they realized what they had done. So yes what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas was adopted quite well by most.

"Is she up yet?" Sherlock demanded. She had been out for quite some time.

One of new men, not even in rank yet, staggered over. His eyes were red and alert but sleepy with bags. Sherlock noticed his nostrils were flared and could see some of his capillaries clearly red and popped. He was long term cocaine user. Sherlock internally groaned, he needed to more involved with who was trying to initiate. It didn't matter much most men initiating were toss away soldiers. Most wouldn't even make it to 3rd rank.

An easy break down: At 5th rank you had your low class nameless soldiers. Then at 4th rank they were still foot soldiers, but you trusted them to help carry out important missions. The 3rd rank was for your captains. At 2nd rank was your trusted men and advisers. That left Sherlock at 1st rank with him as the leader.

The man he asked to carry out the mission was clearing a 4th rank, but he brought along a 5th rank to help him. A stupid and careless mistake on his part. They were in another country for christ sakes. Part of the mistake was on him too. He could of brought a 3rd rank, but he didn't want anybody to really know that he had kidnapped a girl and brought her to Las Vegas.

" After the second dose I gave her, she pretty much hasn't moved, " he answered with a alarm went off in Sherlock. Two doses was way to many.

"Why the fuck did you give her two doses. That wasn't an order," Sherlock growled his fingers achingly twitching to punch this dumbshit.

The man snorted and scratched himself. "Come on man it's like a nine hour flight I had some urges, so I just had a look at her body and took a little fill of her breast to relieve myself. Didn't want her to wake up though. That's all. It's not like I fucked her she's still good to sell or whatever," he explained nonchalantly.

That's all he needed to hear from him. Before the man could even blink Sherlock threw him into the glass table leaving a huge gash in his forehead. He staggered then crawled trying to get away.

" I'll take responsibility for this, " someone had spoke from the door.

Without turning he knew it was the 4th rank soldier he had given the order to.

"Take out the trash it smells, quickly get me a doctor, and bring me a cleaner, " Sherlock ordered walking away to the bedroom, where they had the Hooper girl, not bothering to turn around. A second later he heard the man slump to the floor. Sherlock was a little pleased. He used a silencer. This kid is not completely an idiot. Had enough sense not to use a loud gun and attract attention.

Without knocking Sherlock flung open the bedroom door. He would of saw her earlier, but he didn't want to look at her and lose his anger, while she was still asleep. How was it possible to despise someone this much. The only person he hated more at this moment was her father. Kneeling down beside the bed he checked her pulse. It was there but very faint. She needed a doctor quick.

And as if reading his mind the doctor came in quickly checking the girl. " I need to know everything she has taken, how much, if she's had any alcohol, and if any drugs were mixed. Please it will help me out faster," the doctor pleaded.

Sherlock could tell this doctor had dealt with the mob before, but this one cared a lot. He hadn't come desensitized yet. He gave the doctor a quick play by play of she had been given in the last 12 hours. After the doctor had gotten her stable he attached an IV to her and heart monitor.

" She should be fine, but if anything happens call me immediately. I don't care what time it is," the doctor ordered before leaving.

"I will Doctor.….Wilson," Sherlock promised peaking at his badge.

No longer able to take being near her, and knowing she was stable he walked out into the kitchen. Walking by he noticed the 4th rank standing by the door like one of the queen's guards. He looked down to see no dead body or any trace someone had just been took a big swig of scotch from the bottle deciding not to punish him. The kid had cleaned up his mistake.

After nearly finishing the whole bottle Sherlock's better judgement started to slip a little. It was a bad idea to nearly finish a whole bottle on an empty stomach. He once had gone a month with very little to eat. They gave him the minimal to barely stay alive. He shook his head willing the memories out. No longer was he a victim, he was powerful. Enough to protect those he loved. That was just it there was no one to protect. The Watsons he loved them dearly, but they didn't need much protection. His brother? No Mycroft had already burned that bridge between them. There was no fixing that.

He glanced over at the kid. "Sit down, " Sherlock ordered.

Instantly he sat down with his back straight up like a soldier. The kid wasn't saying anything. Damn it usually Sherlock enjoyed the silence, but he needed some conversation right now.

"How old are you? " Sherlock asked.

" I'm 20 years old. Sir," he quickly replied.

" That must suck being 2 years over the age limit to drink back in England but not being able to go out and buy a drink here. I have enough pull here,where I can easily get you a fake ID," Sherlock offered.

" Thank you sir, but I don't drink, " he replied. Sherlock caught his glance looking over at the bedroom door.

"You're curious why she's here? Why I would bring her to another country. Or why only her? And so on," Sherlock deduced.

"Yes. I'm wondering why she's important. She's not related or with anyone that's powerful or influential. So I don't think she's here for a ransom or blackmail. Also I know your policy on trafficking. You don't intervene in other gangs doing it, but because of your late wife you won't have anything to do with it. I don't mean to be nosey but yes I am wondering why, he answered honestly.

"First thing she's not important at all. I could care less about her. Especially her piece of shit father. The girl in there mere existence is the reason why my happiness was taken away from me," Sherlock explained.

"Then why don't you take care of her? You would also destroy her father by doing so. " He asked.

For a second Sherlock thought he meant it in the caring sense. But he knew what he was suggesting. He could have easily killed her and her father. That day at the restaurant he was going to just that, but he felt that heartbeat. For the first time he hesitated. Quite frankly he had no plans on what to do next.

"It's complicated but I can't. Don't ask why," Sherlock replied. Not trusting to give this man the information that the girl had his wife's heart, and that had made him a sentimental fucker, who couldn't kill her no matter how much he wanted to wipe out her and doctor Hooper.

The kid was silent for a few seconds. "Then marry her," he suggested.

Sherlock had to blink a few times and clear his head. What the hell was he suggesting? Marry her? This kid was insane he clearly expressed his hatred for her. Why would he suggest that?

Reading his mind the young man replied. "People are married for different reasons: love, money, status, stability, pressure, their own personal agenda, and so on. My father married my mother because he couldn't stand the man, who wanted to marry her. He told me his joy was from the misery of his enemy. My father didn't care, to him he could just go out and cheat anyways. He would even send over sex tapes to the man," he explained.

"Why should I give her the status of my wife, and sex with her disgust me, " Sherlock answered.

The young man laughed a little. "Ok fine. Then let someone else have her just let it be clear she can't be killed. I'm not saying sell her, since you don't deal in that, but let someone take her and not intervene."

Maybe it was something he should do. It was just an organ. But it was her heart, Irene. No he was being illogical. She was gone anything that happened to the girl was not going to affect his dead wife. Besides by doing this he could make both of them miserable. Just make sure she stayed alive.

"I have some calls to make, " Sherlock announced. Without another word the young man left.

* * *

Beep….beep….beep. Molly heard a familiar sound. One she heard many times before. The sound she use to fall asleep to and wake up to. The sound of the heart monitor was euphoric, it use to let her know that her heart was still working. Since getting the transplant she didn't need to rely on that sound anymore. So why was she hearing that sound again. She racked her memory thinking back. There was a man, who was asking for my help. I rushed out to save his friend, but he wasn't hurt. And blood… blood on my knees and hands, the man was dead. Not just that he was killed. The man responsible was a few feet away crushing my phone under his feet. Then he…. Molly eyes flung open as she threw herself up. It was all real.

"Where am I?" Molly asked herself looking around. Where ever she was it wasn't a hospital. The room was luxurious and extravagant. Who knows when whoever took her would be back.

Molly turned off the machine careful not to set off any alarms, then took out the IV from her waited a few moments, when she heard no noise she cracked the door looking around finding no one. Molly headed out getting more of a view. The place was absolutely ridiculous and expensive. There weren't any price tags, but Molly didn't need to see them to know. Catching her eye she saw a phone and dashed towards it.

"I'll just call Sally. Please pick up," Molly whispered top herself.

Just when she was about to hit the last number she noticed the plug on the wall. It was different. Where was she? Was she even in England? Molly walked over to the window looking down seeing a fountain below followed by flashing bright lights and signs. Right across she saw a strange looking castle. She could faintly make out a sign that read Bellagio.

"This isn't Italy," Molly spoke trying to figure out where she was.

"Vegas," a man, with a deep soft voice spoke behind her. Her body shuddered she recognized his voice.

Molly didn't want to face him. Vegas? She was in the states. She clutched the phone tighter to her ready to make a mad dash and call for help.

"Put the phone down," Sherlock ordered extending his hand for her to give him the phone. "There's no way for you to call anyone over in England for help. They're 5,000 miles away." Sherlock added.

Getting a little bold Molly turned around to him. " I can call for the police here. I know it's 911," she threaten.

Sherlock slowly walked towards her causing her to back up into a counter. "You could, but they would just be coming here for a murder case."

Her body shook involuntary. "Why me? What do you want with me?" Molly asked her voice breaking a little.

"I don't want anything. You're not my problem anymore," Sherlock answered heading to the door to open it.

When he did two men in suits walked in. "The package is in the kitchen," Sherlock gestured with his thumb.

"Package? There were no packages here." Molly questioned looking around.

"We can do this the easy way or hard way, " one of the men spoke in an American accent slowly approaching her with a white cloth. Before she could react the other one grabbed Molly from behind securing her.

"No!" Molly screamed. She tried to fight but it wasn't working, so instead she decided to be like dead weight.

She felt the men struggle a little but she was still light. "Shit, " Molly cursed under her breath.

Thinking quickly she grabbed one of the kitchen drawers slamming it out into one of the men's groin. He clutched his crotch and fell down. Right before the other one could react she pushed out the stool making him trip to the floor. Molly grabbed the cloth and threw it into the dirty trash him, there was still Sherlock in the room, but she made a dash for the door. The heavier set man, who got his groin hit, leaped at Molly causing her to crash onto the hard tile floor.

"I specifically said not to kill her. What if she fell on her head, " Sherlock growled making the men and Molly freeze.

The bigger one grabbed her and secured carry her to the door. The other taller one was on the phone. "Just make sure I have a clear path from rats, " he ordered.

The two men started to lead her down the hallway with her struggling. Sherlock followed a few feet away from behind. Just to make sure. With one final effort, just before they reached the lift, Molly broke free running away. There was only two ways to go, so she ran back Sherlock's way. Molly could see him put his hands up ready to stop her. To her surprise she leapt into his arms hugging onto him.

"Why? Why did I do that?" Molly internally chastised herself. For a second she could of sworn he hugged her close, but then she felt him push her away.

The two men grabbed her again this time making sure she couldn't escape heading back to the lift. Just as she forced in, Molly looked up at Sherlock, tears spilled down her face.

"What was she expecting? For him to save her again," Molly laughed at herself. She stared back at him crying a little.

The last thing she saw was the look on his face, it almost looked guilty. And just like that the doors shut between them.

**AN: Here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading and your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6-Answers

**Chapter 6-Answers  
**

"The lift. No. What did they call it over here in the states? Oh right elevator. Damn it Molly you're about to be kidnapped or worse, and you're thinking about this," she scolded herself.

The floors kept going down level by level. To her dismay it didn't stop for any floor so far. She hoped, by some miracle, it would break drawling attention there. That was just wishful thinking, until they finally reached the parking level. This was going to be it. Molly fought hard but their grip was too tight. She couldn't move or even flex. The doors opened leaving her almost out of options.

For a second something red caught her eye on the wall enclosed in glass. A fire extinguisher. She could definitely use that. Spinning out of his grasp she freed herself heading for the fire extinguisher. Quickly she grabbed it setting the alarm off. Both men ran towards her in fury, but she pulled the pin spraying them both in the eyes. Before they could clear their vision, she pulled back hitting them both across the head knocking them out. Run. Get help. Her instincts were kicking into overdrive. Ever since she got a second chance, her desire to live was powerful. Her father taught her that someone choose to check the organ donor box. A simple yet powerful action that would result in saving her. The way to show thanks for that, was to live her life. Before she knew it she was running through the underground parking lot, desperately searching for help.

"Split up. We'll get into trouble if we can't find her," one of the men ordered.

Not thinking, she picked open the back door of a tinted SUV. Something she learned from a criminal, when she practically lived in the hospital. She would just hide there, until it was safe to go get help. Molly laid her body down low against the seat. She only meant to close her eyes for a few seconds, but she was exhausted and sleep had kicked in hard and fast.

Sebastian Moran was glad he held back his instinct and didn't kill her. This young woman had broken into his car, doing a damn good job. She was lucky his car had no alarm system. It was a loud annoyance that would give him away, when he was doing a job. Being a boss he still liked to keep his skills practiced. Besides the only alarm system he needed was that people knew it belonged to him. A light snore came from her, and he had to hold back his laughter. She didn't break into his car to kill him or to fuck him, something women thought would get them a fucking new purse or a pass to luxury, but to sleep. From his rearview mirror Sebastian could see two men approaching.

"Shit! Shit! I thought you had a tighter grip on her," one of them shouted at the other.

"Don't you fucking put this on me," the other one snapped back.

So that's it. The girls hiding from these two idiots. A prostitute or sex slave? No. If she is she hasn't been trained or broken in yet. Perhaps a witness? Moran was trying to figure out what to do. If they just wanted her he could just take her. Finder's keepers' rules and shit. If she actually witness something and was going to tell, it was an unspoken rule to kill her. Tapping his fingers on the wheels he thought about what to do.

The two men were passing by his vehicle. Quietly he got out, putting the silencer on, walking up from behind to the two men. Of course he had to see their look when they died. He gave a light whistle getting their attention. As soon as they both turned he shot one right on the forehead. The other one was not so lucky. He saw it coming and decided to run. Moran shot one of his knee caps sending him tumbling to the ground hard. He turned around to give his last plead, but Moran shot him right through the eye.

"Finders keepers. Losers weepers," Moran grinned, before texting for his men to clean up the mess. He would have done it himself, but he rather not have the girl in his car wake up to the smell of dead bodies.

It was comfortable, soft, and felt like sleeping on a cloud. Molly had no idea where she was, and didn't feel like waking up to see. She could hear the door open, closing her eyes tighter. When the bed dipped a little her body flung up and her eyes snapped open in alert.

Slowly he put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry didn't mean to spook you," he spoke with a smile.

"Who are you?" Molly asked still in defensive mode.

"I'm the owner of the SUV you broke into, then proceeded to sleep in," he answered.

"Sorry. I'm not a criminal I was just trying-

To get away," he finished watching her intently noticing her body was still tense. "It looked like you were in trouble I just took you away," he added.

Molly sighed relaxing her body. "Thank you."

"My name is Sebastian by the way, but few call me Seb," he introduced himself.

"My name is Molly," she replied.

He looked her over, she was young but not too young about early twenties. To him she was like a deer, a little skittish with a strong instinct for survival. Moran was a hunter of sorts, but there was some creatures he didn't want to put down yet, especially not the girl on his bed.

"So Molly you're really far from home. England correct," he stated more than asked.

"Yes, but how did you- right the accent never mind," she laughed.

Molly looked up to see the look in Sebastian eyes. It was intense and wanting for a second, before his face went to normal. Maybe she was reading too much into it. She had gotten really good at reading people. Being in and out of the hospital, then living there for a while, people's mask would slowly come off letting her read them. Well mostly their emotion, not only the patients but their family and friends, plus the doctors and staff. Reading emotions and being empathetic was something she was good at. Now reading minds or people's action was not her specialty.

"Well it looks like we're neighbors. I'm from Wales. You stay here, until I can get you home," he ordered.

"I should probably get a hold of the embassy," Molly suggested.

"No!"

Molly flinched at the sudden rise in his voice crawling back on the bed. "Sorry it just the men that were after you could be dangerous. I'll take care of everything. Now I got to leave for a little bit. Use the phone only to call for room service or to get a change of clothes. I can trust you right? I'm giving you my trust for now, don't betray that," he demanded with an unnerving grin.

"Got it," Molly nodded a little shaken up. Did this man know how dangerous these men were? Maybe that's why he seemed to be on alert. Molly noticed Sebastian wasn't scared though, more like anxious and excited. Sebastian gave her a kiss on each cheek and her forehead startling Molly for a second, until she heard a door shut and lock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the elevator doors opened Sherlock ran through heading to his car. He had no idea why he was trying to get her back, or what he would even do, if he did get her back. No, if she was going to suffer, he wanted to see that. Sherlock wanted to be the reason for it. He wanted her and her father's life to crumble just as his life had.

"I was getting an amazing blowjob by two skilled ladies, and I had to stop to clean this mess," a man with a smokers voice complained halting Sherlock in his footsteps. Sherlock stopped and moved behind a pillar.

"You better make sure Moran doesn't find out you said that. He wouldn't be fond of finding out you wanted to ditch a job for hookers. You know how he feels about them," the other one warned.

The man tossed one of the bodies into the trunk. Sherlock recognized it as one of the men that was taking Molly. Both of them were dead he noted looking at the other body on the floor. If they were there, where was the girl? His eyes scanned quickly around to find her body, but there was nothing.

"Wonder were the chick they had with them went?" The man with a raspy voice pondered.

The other one looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"There's a rag with chloroform, plus there's marks on them from someone with small hands. Most likely a woman. Also Moran loves doing the messy clean up with his kills. My guess is he took the girl," he explained coughing, a little bit winded.

Sherlock body froze, this was just great, and out of all the people Sebastian Moran had her. Even though this man ran Wales and other parts of Europe's underground crime, and Sherlock had an understanding with him, Moran wild unpredictability put Sherlock on edge. He needed to find her as quickly as possible. Once they left Sherlock called in a few favors to get where Sebastian was staying. Making sure it was clear, Sherlock headed to the valet.

"Which car sir?" The valet asked knowing the procedure.

"Something plain," Sherlock answered. It was code for give him a car that didn't standout, one that couldn't be traced.

"On it, sir," he obliged.

The phone buzzed right before he got into the car. Sherlock tapped the screen looking at the message.

_Caesars Palace_

_Octavius Tower Villas._

Out of all four kings Moran was the least subtle about his money, power, and kill count. Not that the others didn't have an impressive list as well, they just were more discreet leaving it to rumors and gossip.

When Sherlock arrived at the place, he parked in the self-parking lot. Valet wouldn't be willing to give him his car, if he was holding a girl against her will. He also didn't have time to establish, who could be paid off or silenced. Right when he was about to enter he saw Sebastian leaving. Thinking fast Sherlock hid behind a wall. If he knew Sherlock wanted the girl, he might do something drastic.

"Make sure no one disturbs the little bird in my room. They can only enter to give her food, and other necessaries," Moran ordered to a few of the workers before walking up to valet.

There was no way she was going to go with him willing. Sherlock had to think of a way to make her come without her putting up a fight. After a little thought he sent a text. He got a message back but it wasn't a confirmation.

_Hooper flat mate, Detective Sally Donovan, is laying down the heat on her friend's unexpected vacation._

Sherlock groaned from dismay shutting his phone and heading up. It wasn't hard to gain access to the top floor, when you had money and a reputation with your name. Most just assumed he was there to do business with Moran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly was still staring at the place, she was dumbfounded. This place was a mansion not just a room in a fancy hotel. She couldn't help but being a kid, playing around with everything she could. Also being extremely careful not to break the stuff, she could never in her life afford.

_Knock. Knock. Knock _

"I didn't order any room service," Molly shouted heading to the door. They kept knocking though. "Sorry but I didn't order anything," she stated opening the door.

Looking up at his face she froze. "How?" She asked shaking.

He didn't answer just handed her his phone. "Look at it," he ordered.

Molly looked down gasping at what she saw. It was her father in pictures and videos at multiple places.

"I have one of my best hitman following your father. Just one word, and he will not stop until the job is complete. Just come with me and follow along with whatever I tell you," Sherlock explained.

A little shaken and terrified Molly nodded in agreement. Putting his hands in his pocket Sherlock gestured for her to follow. Molly followed, until she bumped into Sherlock's back. He was in a defensive yet battle mode. Molly peered over to see Sebastian watching her intensely. She noticed he didn't seem scared, but on almost an even playing field as Sherlock.

"Stealing is a very bad habit," Sebastian laughed, as if they were casual buddies.

Sherlock regarded his tone. "I can't steal what I brought here," he replied.

Moran eyes widen in curiosity. It became more interesting to him. "I thought you were never going to be in that kind of business, so I'm guessing she is a trainee," he sighed in disappointment.

This was bad Sherlock observed. Moran wasn't disappointed in Sherlock's change of choice, which he was not involved in, but the revelation that Molly would be taken from him. In that short while Moran became interested in her. Sherlock went into his mind palace. He would have to think of a way to get Sebastian Moran off his back and the police, when he brought her back home. Originally he brought her here to just hand her off, wanting her to be far away from him. Plans had changed though.

"Let her stay with me and we can work out a deal," Moran offered. It was a subtle way of saying how much money for the girl.

"My fiancée not for sale!" Sherlock shouted surprising everyone, even himself.

That's what he could think of. Shit it would work, but why did he choose that solution, making her his fiancée. Maybe it was what that kid said, _"People are married for different reasons: love, money, status, stability, pressure, their own personal agenda, and so on."_ Keep her alive, close, and miserable all well under the disguise of being married. Plus she wouldn't say anything, since her father's life was in the balance.

"Yes I am. Sorry but I got cold feet. I was scared that he wasn't serious. I can see now he is serious," Molly explained much to Sherlock's surprise that she was following his order.

"Oops I didn't know those men were just fetching her for you," Moran shrugged unapologetic as if killing them was just like accidentally bumping into someone.

"No foul. I have to get going," Sherlock lied grabbing Molly's hand leading her away. He tried to ignore the stare Moran gave her, but he couldn't it unnerved him.

Once outside in the parking lot Molly yanked her hands away. Staring at him in anger and thought.

"When we get back. I'll pay you back or whatever, just please leave my father out of this. He's a good man, and a doctor, who saves lives," she pleaded.

"Don't make me laugh. Good? Saves people? He did save someone, you, at the cost of another life," Sherlock mocked her lowering his tone. Molly noticed the angrier Sherlock got, the lower his voice would go almost like a growl.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked confused.

Sherlock approached her getting closer. "Listen once we get married, then go back to England, you will not keep in contact with your father or your detective buddy. Or I promise you, their blood will be on your hands," Sherlock threaten.

"Marriage? I thought you weren't serious about that. You claim to hate me, so why would you want that with me," Molly demanded still in the dark about what was going on.

At first Sherlock ignored her, but she got brave demanding some answers.

"Because I can't give you away or kill you, when you have my wife's heart is inside you!" Sherlock yelled.

Molly mind shut off and her body went numb. There was only so much she could take. Was this the reason for his strong hate for her? She could almost see the look of lost in his eyes. This man's wife had died, so Molly could live. What could she tell him? How sorry she was for his lose. Thank him for his wife being an organ donor. He was angry, perhaps he didn't know that's what she decided. It wasn't long before she passed out feeling herself being caught by Sherlock.

**AN:** So Molly finally got her answers. I was originally just going to have Sherlock just keep her locked up, but I liked the idea of marriage. Being married to someone you hate. Tell me what you think. Also thanks for reading.


End file.
